Marvel Research Paper
by raincaster
Summary: Slice of life in the school and family life of May "Mayday" Parker. What happens when May gets a research paper to wrote about Spider-Man? Story I had written in the past and quickly finished recently to share because it's fun.


May Gwendolyn Parker was bored. History had never been one of her favorite subjects. And now the teacher was droning on about a paper they were going to write about Marvels. The different names of Marvels were in his Yankees cap, ready to doom the students to a boring research paper on an otherwise interesting topic. Marvels, or in layman's terms, super-heroes, have been historically recorded in United States history ever since Captain America. Thing was, the topic of Marvels hit so closely home for May that she could not view the subject matter as objectively as she would want to in a research paper. Somewhere in that Yankees cap was a slip of paper with that name. Someone in the class would be writing about him in either a hero worship type manner or a cold, detached voice that could never truly capture who he was and still remained to be. It just rubbed May the wrong way to think about it. Oh well, a secret identity was a secret identity. It's not like she could tell the teacher that she felt uncomfortable about it and why. After all, she was Spider-Girl, the daughter of the one true Spider- Man. May could only hope that it wasn't her reading the slip of paper saying Spider-Man. How awkward would that be?!

"Miss. Parker, are you still with us?" Mr. Lee held out the Yankees cap right in front of her nose, giving it an impatient shake. "Your essay topic awaits!"

May tried to hold back an annoyed glare. _It isn't Mr. Lee's fault_ , she reasoned with herself. _He doesn't know. You're the one being weird by not being excited to write about a Marvel! At the same time, he doesn't need to be so pushy! Oh please be anyone but Dad…_

She grabbed the first slip of paper she touched and yanked it out quickly. She tried to stay calm, assuring herself that no matter who she got, it wasn't a big deal. She unfolded the paper…

 _Spider-Man_

May held back a groan, slouching a little in her seat. _And the infamous Parker Luck strikes again!_

"Mr. Lee sir, can I…?"

"No Miss. Parker, you cannot switch. 'Nuff said!"

After a few phone calls, one hundred web- sites, and a trip to the library later, May thought she had all the source material she could use for an essay that didn't give away too much. She got about a few dozen books about the Web- Slinger, including that one written by Phil Urich's uncle. Franklin Richards allowed her to borrow the book of photography _Webs_ by Peter Parker, but only with the promise to take extra care of it. She found old news articles, taking care to toss the Daily Bugle's libel off to the side. She even grabbed some fan made comics, parts of which she found herself laughing at the "artistic licenses" and down-right wrong speculations to who Spider-Man was underneath the mask.

Next thing she knew she was at her Uncle Phil's house, pacing back and forth in his living room.

"May, what's wrong? You obviously didn't come over to just wear a hole in my carpet," Phil Urich smiled a bit, shaking his head. "If it's spider business we better head off to the Web Site. Your Aunt Meredith is going to be home anytime and it's not a conversation we want her overhearing."

"I have to write an essay about Dad," May finally blurted out, waving her hands in the air. "And I'm not quite sure what to do…"

"An essay about Peter? It certainly isn't Father's Day yet… Oh you mean…?"

"Yeah, I mean Dad as Spider-Man dad, not Peter Parker dad. The only issue is, Peter Parker and Spider-Man is the same person…"

"So masterfully write about Spider-Man without giving away that it's really your father…"

"…and since they are the same person, shouldn't both get the same attention and recognition? I've been struggling with this forever because of the whole secret identity thing…"

"May, calm down for a moment. You're getting on a roll…"

"I mean, I understand why it's so important, our family is our responsibility; we must keep each other safe. But it's so hard because Dad deserves so much more for his sacrifices he's made both as Peter Parker and Spider-Man! I'm proud to call him my father and I want to share that…"

Phil smiled and murmured, "I'm sure he'd appreciate hearing that…"

"But I can't," May continued, "because it's a secret, one huge, giant secret that if I share, it can get to the wrong people and my family will be in danger. Thing is, we already are in danger because there are enemies of Dad's that know who he is…"

Adjusting his sitting position to get comfortable, Phil sighed and allowed the young woman to rant. It was for the best.

"…So what's the point exactly again? I mean, we Parkers are a tough lot. We have powerful allies. Why can't we just be out?"

"Danger aside May, both of your parents want you to have a normal life…"

"I stick to walls and have a built in warning system. I'm _not_ normal, so why have a normal life. It's overrated anyway."

Phil looked May straight in the eye. "I understand it's frustrating and lonely to live two lives. You don't know who to trust, and those you do you don't want to endanger. But May, you are not alone. You have something that your father never had as Spider-Man. You have your parents. Specifically, you have your father, who had to learn how to use his powers basically on his own. You have a paternal figure who knows the struggle of your particular powers, the responsibility with those powers, and a double life. I suggest you sit down with your father and _talk_."

"The man's impossible to talk with at times though," May muttered. Out loud she said, "I'll try Uncle Phil. You know how Dad is though."

"Yeah I do. So if you need help cornering him, I'll help. Your mom's the master at getting your dad to talk, so I'll recommend her before me. So does this help with the paper at all?"

"Not really," May started for the door. "I guess I'll try to do what you said. Maybe Dad will help figure out a way to write the darn thing. He might even get a laugh out of it."

"I don't know about a laugh. He'll probably be more honored than anything that history considers him a marvel… if not a bit taken aback that he's old enough to be recent history."

"Dad, we need to talk."

Peter looked towards his daughter's voice as he turned away from the stairs in which he was about to go up. "Oh-oh, what is it this time? Benji wall crawling in his sleep again?"

"No, that isn't it, though I wouldn't be surprised if he was…"

"May…"

"Right," the young woman took a deep breath and looked at her father before her. "Why is this all so secretive? Our spider powers, I mean."

Peter's eyes immediately narrowed, yet relaxed and softened as he let out a soft, "hoooo boy…" Out loud he answered, "You know why May."

"Protection?" May said, nodding her head and starring hard at Peter with her lips forming a thin line. "Yes I know, but who is the protection for- me? I'm a big girl now, Dad. Benji? Fair enough, but you were still pretending everything about us was normal before he was born and even after I got my powers. So Dad, who exactly are you and Mom trying to protect with all these secrets?"

"Let's go into the living room where we can sit to talk," Peter leaned on his cane to regain a sense of balance as he slowly followed May. "What is bringing this on, now?"

"Ummm, we have a paper for history class on Marvels…"May paused, trying to gather her thoughts as she plopped down on the couch

"…And…?" Peter encouraged

"…And my assigned Marvel is Spider-Man, and do you have any idea how awkward it is to write about your father's secret alter ego in which you chose to honor and carry?"

Peter blinked. "Spider-Man is old enough to be history? I am old enough to be considered _history_?"

"Dad…"

"Right. Yes, protection is one reason. Your mother and I don't want the constant danger and harassment that the fame of a marvel legacy gives. No matter how old or powerful the two of you get, we'll want to protect you and Benji."

May leaned towards her dad. " _One_ reason, Dad? So what are the others?"

Peter leaned away for a moment, studying May's expression. Taking a deep breath, he met her eyes and said, "Do I really have to say what you probably already suspect? You've… you've already seen me pretty darn close in my worst moments…Norman, April, Dark Devil, Kaine, Venom…"

"… Gwen Stacy…" added May, nodding. "And speaking of April, I'm not the only Spider with a clone, am I?"

"No" Peter let his answer hang in the air. May quietly allowed the silence to sink in. Secrets, lies, partial truths. Still so much to still uncover.

"One of these days Dad, I want the whole, true story."

"I know."

"No more protecting me, Benji…"

"May…"

"…or yourself," ended May. "Please Dad."

Peter sighed. "Someday, yes, the full, true story."

"Clones and all?" May pressed on.

"Clones and all."

Peter startled as May gave him a tight hug. "This does not help my paper, but it helps me as your daughter."

"I'm sorry, May"

"I know, you've done the best you can, both you and Mom."

"Now about that paper…"

"I'll figure something out, Dad."

The next week, May had a paper quickly typed up with both factual info and frivolous fluff that she had managed to dig up in her "objective" research on Spider-Man. She was a little nervous as she had missed the test last class session due to recovering from a fight with a group of thug back robbers while out on patrol. Mr. Lee was walking around class, picking up their papers in which he had asked to have out to collect.

"Miss. Parker," he stopped at her desk and picked up her paper. "How was the research?"

"Honestly sir? It was research. And on a figure that not a lot is known about on top of everything else. I found more on Spider-Man rogue gallery than I did on the man himself." May replied. "I know it wasn't supposed to be a paper on supervillains and tabloid speculations, but to fill the paper…"

"It got a good conversation with your father, did it not? I believe he used to be Spider-Man's photographer." Mr. Lee had that odd twinkle in his eyes that made May feel as if the old man knew more than what he was letting on. But there was also a grandfatherly feeling with him as well, so that the freaky feeling was soothed by the fact that Mr. Lee meant well and wanted the best for those involved.

"Yes it did, Mr. Lee."

Mr. Lee nodded. "Spidey is a hero, and one of my favorites. I expect I'll enjoy reading your paper."

Now call May crazy, but there was something weird going on, not threatening because her spidey sense wasn't going off, but weird. Still it was Mr. Lee, and while his class wasn't her favorite, she felt safe and knew the man was sincere.

"Thank you Mr. Lee. I appreciate that."

"With that said, you missed Monday's test when you were out recovering from that cold. It is in your power and your responsibility to schedule a time with me to make it up. "Nuff said?"

May nodded, having a feeling that Mr. Lee's choice of words weren't accidental. "Nuff said, sir," she agreed.


End file.
